Hoshi Sato (alternate)
| occupation = | title = Communications, Contact Specialist | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Dustin Zofchak | children = Kyou Zofchak (daughter) Ryou Zofchak (daughter) | mother = Yoshiko Sato | father = Toru Sato | siblings = Sakura Sato (sister) Toshiro Sato(brother) }} Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato was a Starfleet officer from the 22nd century aboard the . After coming to the 24th century she served aboard the and its successor the . ( ) History Hoshi was born in 2129 in Kyoto, Japan to Toru and Yoshiko Sato. Earth Starfleet career She was chosen by Jonathan Archer to join the crew of the . In 2153 after Archer was relieved of command due to his anterograde amnesia, Hoshi witnessed the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Xindi. By 2164, Hoshi had been promoted to lieutenant commander and executive officer aboard Enterprise under the command of Captain Charles Tucker III. ( ) During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, Hoshi and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the , which had come from the future, and were able to fight off the Xindi. After an unexpected visit from the Borg, Hoshi, T'Pol, Phlox and a few other crew members were beamed away to safety. Hoshi was the only senior officer who survived the Borg's attack. She opted to stay aboard the Alexandria when it returned to its own time. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Federation Starfleet career Aboard the Alexandria Hoshi adjusted to life in the 24th century very well, with the help of Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak. The two would get together and he would brush her up on history. She was the one who discovered Zofchak's disappearance when he was abducted by the Terran Empire. |Objects in the Rear View Mirror|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} When the ship entered the Shinjitsu nebula, Hoshi dreamt of her other self being executed on Tarsus IV. Afterwards, she visited her counterpart's gravesite on Earth. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Mirror War Hoshi assisted in trying to help Commander Zofchak be released from the creature that wrapped itself around his neck. |On The Line|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi and Dustin crashlanded on a planet after investigating an anomaly. She fell into a lava tube and broke her leg. The tube was filling up with water and she had to be saved by Dustin who chose to save her instead of answering the hail of a starship on their emergency transmitter. It was there when she confessed her feelings for him. |Confessions|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi took part in the retaking of Betazed from the Terran Empire. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After stranding an away team in the mirror universe, Hoshi discovered a spy was within Starfleet's ranks and the mission they were sent on was a trap. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Because of her pregnancy, Hoshi was put in command of the Alexandria while the majority of the crew was sent to the Ba'ku planet as a ground assault against the Empire. While stationed at Starbase 12, the starbase was attacked by a Borg cube that was taken over by the Empire. Hoshi beamed five transphasic torpedoes aboard the cube and detonated them, destroying the cube, However, because of the enhancements from the Empire, the explosion caused a level 12 shockwave that destroyed the starbase. Hoshi, with the help of the other starships, was able to save the starbase crew and escape the shockwave. Hoshi took the ship to the Ba'ku planet and took the ship close to the ground took out the remaining Imperial soldiers, including the mirror Janeway, that were advancing on the Alexandria crew. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi saw an hallucination of a past event during which Commander Riker and Lieutenant Ro were aboard a Maquis ship trying to set a trap for the rest of the Maquis. She witnessed this event through the eyes of Counselor Nycz who had witnessed the event. During this same time, she was questioned by Fleet Admiral McElfresh for being a possible traitor of the Federation. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Along with the rest of the crew, Hoshi evacuated the ship before it exploded at the hands of the Terran Empire. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi was part of the away team that beamed down to Luna to retrieve her daughters, Kyou and Ryou. |Sixty-two|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the War Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Hoshi was sent to a brutal time period by Q. She as well as her family, was sent to San Francisco in 1942. After the Pearl Harbor bombing, she and her family was ordered to leave their home to be relocated to an interment camp. Before the family left, they were attacked by a mob. She and Dustin were held down while people set fire to their house with their daughters still inside. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Hoshi has a black belt in Aikido. After coming aboard the Alexandria, she wanted to know everything that had happened in the last two hundred years. Friendships Hoshi had lost most of her friends because of the Xindi and the Borg. After she and the survivors of the NX-01 chose to go to the 24th century, she gained new friends but still remains close with T'Pol and Phlox. Relationships Hoshi was the first to express her feelings to Dustin Zofchak while they were stranded on a planet awaiting rescue. |Confessions|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She told Dustin that she was pregnant after he returned from an away mission in the Mirror Universe. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin proposed to Hoshi after the ground assault on the Ba'ku planet against the Terran Empire. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi gave birth to the twins, Kyou and Ryou while at Deep Space Nine. |Catalyst of Sorrows|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi and Dustin were married on Earth in a mixture of American and Japanese tradition. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines Hoshi was killed along with the rest of the senior staff, except Captain Allensworth, by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} In another timeline, where the Federation was attacked by Borg cubes and she wasn't pregnant, Hoshi was saved by Dustin when a drone attacked her and was ordered to get off the bridge as he set a phaser to overload. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Humans